Seluruh Nafas Ini
by Haniko Deguchi is Shanti Dewi
Summary: Untukmu,seluruh nafas ini... Review ya?


Seluruh Nafas Ini

Kamichama Karin Chu © Koge Donbo  
Seluruh Nafas Ini © Shanti Dewi

.

Summary: Kiniku tertatih,menunggu kau disini. Jika memang dirimu hanyalah untukku,buatlah ku kembali dan janganlah pergi. Untukmu,seluruh nafas ini.../ Bad summary,bad author and bad story. So,let's read and review please!  
~~~ Seluruh Nafas Ini ~~~

.

"Apa semua itu mungkin benar? "

.

Kasihan. Ya,apa mungkin semua ini hanyalah berawal dari rasa KASIHAN? Ia membantuku dan menyayangiku hanya karna itu? Sungguh tragis,jika kalian bayangkan. Aku sudah diusir dari rumah sejak aku duduk di bangku kelas 2 SMP,lalu menjadi gelandangan. Hingga suatu ketika,aku dihampiri oleh sesosok gadis pirang bermata blue ocean yang mengulurkan tangannya padaku. Aku diajak tinggal di dalam rumahnya yang cukup mewah. Disana,aku bertemu dengan sesosok pemuda berambut black pearl dan bermata seindah yellow diamonds. Namanya Jin Kuga(Author:Cie Chang-nee...Cuit ciiww..! ). Dia adalah first love-ku. Yah,kalau kata orang-orang mungkin cinlok alias cinta lokasi karna aku suka sama dia waktu aku pergi ke taman belakang di rumah Kazusa. Aku pernah mengungkapkan isi hatiku padanya. Tapi sayang,dia menolakku hingga beberapa hari kemudian aku baru tahu kenapa dia menolakku yang jelas karna dia adalah tunangannya Kazusa. Memang sih,pertamanya aku shock,tapi lama kelamaan berpikir-pikir jadi sadar kalau tidak bisa bersama Jin. Akhirnya karna Kazusa takut aku stress memikirkan itu,dia bersama Jin-kun pindah ke Paris dan tinggal disana. Aku dirumah hanya tinggal sendiri,hingga suatu hari aku diberitahu Kazusa kalau aku akan tinggal dengan kakaknya yang datang dari Inggris. Tapi,aku belum diberitahu siapa namanya. Setelah 4 hari menunggu,ada 3 orang datang menghampiri rumahku. Yang satu wanita,lalu seorang anak perempuan sekitar umur 6 tahun,dan seorang lelaki tampan yang melemparkan senyumnya padaku.

"Selamat datang. Maaf tapi anda semua siapa ya? "tanyaku.  
"Kami itu-..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
"Kami itu adalah saudaranya Kazusa. Aku Kazune Kujyou. Yang kecil ini namanya Himeka Kujyou,dia adikku dan Kazusa. Nah,ini teman dekatku Rika Karasuma. Namamu Hanazono Karin ya? Aku diberitahu oleh Kazusa. Salam kenal,semoga kita dapat berteman baik "kata pemuda berambut seindah blonde sunlight dan bermata sebagus blue sky. Aku tersenyum manis lalu membawakan barang-barang mereka ke dalam.  
"E..Karin? Kau tak perlu bawakan ini semua,kami kuat kok "kata Kazune.  
"Iya. Tak perlu dibawakan,yang penting kamu tunjukkan saja dimana kamar kami "kata Rika. Aku menunjukkan letak kamar mereka. Mereka membawa barang-barang mereka dan aku mengantarkan Himeka ke kamarnya sambil membawa barangnya. Himeka berlari sambil melompat-lompat kecil dan menyanyikan lagu anak yang seumuran dengannya.  
"E-eh..! Himeka! Kamarmu disana! Kalau disitu kamar kakak "kataku memperingatkan Himeka yang langsung berlari menuju kamarku. Ia hanya tertawa kecil lalu berjalan dibelakang mengikutiku.

.

"Nah,ini baru kamarnya Himeka-chan "kataku sambil membuka pintu kamar. Aku meletakkan koper Himeka di kasur lalu meletakkan barang yang ada di dalamnya ke tempat masing-masing. Aku melihat ada foto Himeka memegang boneka koala,Kazusa memegang boneka kelinci,dan Kazune memegang boneka teddy bear. Mereka semua tersenyum hangat sambil bergaya dan memeluk bonekanya masing-masing. Kelihatannya mereka tampak harmonis jika seperti itu. Terlebih lagi Himeka. Ia tampak sangat cantik dan imut di foto itu.  
"Kak,Kazune-nii tampan ya? "kata Himeka tiba-tiba.  
"Yaa..lumayan "jawabku enteng. Lalu menata berbagai aksesoris milik Himeka.  
"Kakak cantik ya kalau pakai jepitan ini! "kata Himeka kagum sambil memakaikanku sebuah jepitan mawar yang terdapat kain putihnya.  
"Ah..Himeka juga cantik kok kalau pakai ini "kataku sambil memakaikan Himeka bandana yang ada boneka kepala koala diatasnya dan hiasan renda putih yang mengelilinginya.  
"Kita sama-sama cantik ya kak! Kalau begitu kita berfoto bareng yuk kak! "ajaknya. Aku pun mengambil handphoneku lalu aku dan Himeka berfoto sambil bergaya. Himeka tampak cantik,imut dan menggemaskan saat difoto.  
'Aku yakin Kazune akan senang melihatnya '

.

.  
"Onii chan! Coba lihat ini deh! Pasti ini bagus dan keren banget kan? Aku cantik,imut dan keren serta 'kece' kan nii chan? "  
"Ada apa sih Himeka? Kamu tumben sampai sebegitu kepinginnya aku ngeliat fotomu. Foto apa sih emangnya? "  
"Taraa...aa! "  
"Bagus,ini kamu dan kak Karin ya,Himeka? "  
"Iya. Itu kami berdua. Tadi kami foto bareng di kamarnya Himeka. Dia lucu dan menggemaskan ya,Kazune-kun?! "kataku.  
"Iya ya,sangat menggemaskan malah. Eh tapi mana Himeka? Kok hilang? "tanya Kazune sambil celingak celinguk mencari badan imut nan mungil Himeka. Aku pun ikut membantu mencarinya karna rumah kami memang cukup luas dan besar. Himeka sudah ditemukan tapi di...  
\'o' | !  
"Ah! Gawat! Himeka ada di pinggir tangga,Kazune-kun! "teriakku panik. Dengan refleks aku berlari dan menarik tangan Himeka agar tidak terjatuh terguling di tangga. Himeka berhasil kutarik ke tengah,tapi aku...

"Karin! "  
"Kyaa..! Kazune-kun! Cepat tolong a-..."  
"PLUKK! "  
"Huh...hampir saja "  
"A-ah Kazune-kun! "  
"Syukurlah kau Karin. Kau tak apa kan? "  
"Ti-tidak,tidak apa-apa kok,hanya saja sedikit-..."  
"Shock? "  
"Iya. Tapi sedikit "  
"Ya sudah ayo ke kamarmu "kata Kazune sambil menggandeng tanganku.  
"Ah! Karin! Ada apa ini? Apa ada yang terluka? "kata Rika panik.  
"Tidak apa kok,Rika. Nanti akan kujelaskan. Kau jaga Himeka dulu ya? "tanya Kazune pada Rika.  
"Sudah,tidak perlu Rika-chan. Biar aku saja yang menjaga Himeka "kataku merasa merepotkan Kazune dan Rika.  
"Tak apa,Karin-chan. Kau istirahat saja dulu,tenangkan dirimu "  
"Ta-tapi Rika-chan? "  
"Ayolah..."  
"Ba-baiklah kalau begitu "kataku lalu pergi meninggalkan Himeka dan Rika yang juga pergi menuju kamar Himeka.

.

"Kau tiduran saja dulu disini ya,aku buatkan kau teh hangat dulu "kata Kazune memperingatkanku. Aku hanya bisa mengangguk pelan karna kejadian tadi yang membuatku shock. Tapi untung tak ada yang terluka. Aku masih khawatir dengan Himeka karna dia kan masih anak kecil yang tidak tahu apa-apa. Aku harap dia tidak ikut-ikutan shock seperti diriku...


End file.
